The Test
|NextChapterEp = }}"The Test" (1x02) 'Synopsis' Xand was the first one to land and she then saw Fate Silver crash into a tree and get stuck hanging upside down. Rocko also landed nearby but without any trouble. They made up the first group of three. Investigating a rustling noise nearby Xand is grappled by some vines from a living bush. After killing off that enemy and a few others that appeared, Fate named himself manager of their group which he has named the "Mariners'". The group then heads off to the north to pursue their goal. In another part of the forest Wendy, Dalius, and Dain land and group up together. Speaking in a fairly loud excited voice, Dalius attracted the notice of a small creature. While trying to decide if it was aggressive or not the creature attacked and was immediately cut down by Wendy. Getting a closer look it was identified as a Homunculus. While looking over the creature, the three are surrounded by a number of others, as well as some of the living bushes. After killing off the rest of their enemies they head north towards the goal. Moving north the two groups meet up and decide to continue on together. Before they can actually go any further, a frightened looking girl runs from the north of the area, heading south. As she goes to cross over a log that is laying across a shallow stream, she disappears from view. Investigating the spot the girl disappeared, the group finds a very deep hole that they can not see the bottom of. The girl had fallen into a trap. At this point some more homunculus came out of the trees and started banging on some Shriekers like they were bongos. In the middle of combat, Fate decided to name the second group of three (Wendy, Dalius, and Dain) the "Dodgers," as they were the first to be hit in combat. After all the enemies were dispatched, Fate declared that the combined Mariners and Dodgers teams are to be known as the "Seamen Dodgers," and the team move on North towards their goal. Once the group reaches the goal, they find stone a stone table with four figures. Two knights (One white and one black) and two rooks (One white and one black). There is also a note stating that each team of three should choose a figure. Xand picked up the white knight and Dain picked up the white rook. As the group was getting ready to head back they were surrounded by many more creatures. Just before being surrounded a giant eagle swooped down from the sky and snacked up a couple homunculi. As the rest of the small creatures run off, the group hears the deep blowing of a horn in the distance, coming from the direction of the school, and the giant eagle circles above looking ready to attack! Part 2: Due to Chris having a power outage we only had a short time to play, but we ended with Dain getting the killing blow on the giant eagle with his short-bow.Decided to make this a small part 2 on session 2, rather than a full session 3, due to extremely limited play time 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' *Dain Sarkas *Fate Silver *Dalius *Wendy *Xand *Rocko Footnotes Category:Chapter 1